Darth-2-D2
Darth-2-D2 was a Dark Droid of the Sith. He crowned himself Emperor after Darth Vader sent Palpy spelunking in the Death Stars shaft. He was outfitted with a recording of a sinister Darth Vader breathing sound. It was the only way he would ever communicate and It scared the crap out of his subordinates. Later in his career as a Sith Lord he managed a lemonade stand on Tatooine where he would sell Jawa juice, something he learned to do when studying ancient Sith Lore. He also PWND some MANDALORIANs as well as two of their leaders. And then he even had a sexual innuendo with a Basilisk War Droid. Later he became Sith-Master of his own apprentice which eventually led to an endless battle were it not for the intervention of the Kyle Katarn counterpart of droids. Biography Creation Darth-2-D2 was created in the "Scribble Inc." droid factory on Nabooboo. Some say he's R2-D2's twin brother, but this has never been confirmed. Anyway, fresh off the assembly line he was sold to a Hutt and was abused as a child in the Hutt's service, this made him turn to the Dark Side at an early age. His corrupted ways manifested in many ways such as giving wrong calculations and randomly electrocuting passing acquaintances of his Hutt master. After many years he decided he had learned all he could from his master and escaped. Further corruption After he escaped he fell in with a bad group of rogue R7-units who took him into their ranks, these R7-units never really accepted him since he was just a lowly R2-unit and droids discriminate too. They used him to pick the pockets of citizens in Mos Eisley, but left him to rust when he was arrested by the local authorities. Sentenced to the scrap heap he was given a pardon by Darth Vader who was on a short vacation on Tatooine to remember the good ol' times. Lord Vader then soon took him under his wing cloak as a secret apprentice. Imperial career Serving Lord Vader on his "Super Duper Extra Mega Star Destroyer" he was outfitted by an exact copy of the laser that was used aboard the Death Star but because Lord Vader never trusted his treacherous droid apprentice. It lay dormant until Vader commanded its use. Darth-2-D2, however, felt it was time to usurp his master's rule and wanted to replace him as Palpster's Sith apprentice. He never had the chance to put his evil plans to use, since Darth Vader *''sigh''* redeemed himself when Sidious got hungry and decided to barbecue Luke Skywalker. We all know what happened after that ''Bla Bla Bla, Death Star got Sploded'' by Lando-Fro Calrissian and everybody aboard died. Everybody, except for Darth-2-D2. Because Darth-2-D2 was outfitted with Beskar plating he could survive the horrible explosion (OMG BESKAR A.K.A. MANDALORIAN IRON IS TeH MOST STRONGEST MATERIAL IN TeH WHOLE TeH Galaxy...(Further Fandalorian rambling removed)). Emperor.....Kinda Upon the Rebel Alliance's lucky glorious victory Darth-2-D2 crowned himself the new Emperor and he started the search for his own apprentice who he would teach upon the ways of the Sith. He decided to travel to Mandalore upon the flip of a coin. The only droids he found there were Basilisk War Droids and how great they might have been, they were not suited to be a Sith Apprentice in Darth-2-D2's eye's photo receptors. The third night he found himself ambushed by the MANDALORIAN leader, Mandalore the Eventualist who soon died after a swift stroke of Darth-2-D2's integrated lightsaber. Another MANDALORIAN witnessed this and took the mask of the slain Mandalore and crowned himself the new Mandalore, Darth-2-D2 soon Pwnd him as well. Apprentice found Upon traveling to Tatooine again he felt a dark murmur in the Force. He traveled to the dune-sea and found a bunch of Jawa's there. Darth-2-D2 was not unfamiliar with Jawa's since there was once a Darth Jawa who got filthy rich by grinding his species and selling their remains for a high profit. Darth-2-D2 did the same and created a lemonade stand in the dune sea where he would sell Jawa juice to who ever passed by. This lemonade stand would serve as an excellent front from where he would utilize his plans of galactic domination. when exploring the sandcrawler where he would grind Jawas he found an old and broken R5 unit, this unit was none other then Skippy the Jedi droid who 'sploded himself so that R2-D2 could join Luke in his quest to manhood. Darth-2-D2 sensed the raw Powah that still dwelled inside the lifeless Skippy the Jedi droid who ''sploded''' himself so that R2-D2 could join Luke in his quest to manhood'' and rekindled him with the Dark Side. He had found his new apprentice which he subsequently called Darth Skippy, since Skippy the Jedi droid who 'sploded himself so that R2-D2 could join Luke in his quest to manhood was way too long and Skippy the Jedi Sith droid who 'sploded himself so that R2-D2 could join Luke in his quest to manhood was not a great choice either. Quick Downfall Darth Skippy soon challenged his master because they could not decide which planet they would destroy first. A long duel between these two evil droids erupted on board Darth-2-D2's "Super Duper Extra Mega Star Destroyer Sun Cracker thingy ", a duel that lasted for nineteen hours straight. None of the two dark droids could get the upper hand and they had almost completely exhausted each other. Agreeing on a short truce they summoned a G*nk, power droid who would refresh them with new energy. Little did they know that this was no regular power droid but in fact a POWAAAAAH Droid from the all knowing and all powerful Cult of the Power Droids. This G*nk unit fed the two Sith Lords with so much Powah... Unlimited Powah!!!!! that they overloaded, 'sploded and died. Behind the scenes Darth-2-D2 is related to R2-D2 as any numbnut can see. After his demise at the hand of G*nk , he was resurrected by the powerful power droid and was given an official position as Darthipedia's IRC chat bot, where he resides to this day. See also * Darth-2-D2's Darthipedia userpage. Category:Killing machines Category:Males Category:Sith droids Category:Sith Lords Category:Dead people